


On This Dark and Stormy Night

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Unholy 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Kid Fic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorm don't always have to be scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Unholy 'verse. An AU in which Sebastian, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all went to school together since they were kids and are all best friends.

A flash of white light filled the room followed by a moment of complete stillness. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat until a resounding crash, loud enough to cause the windowsills to shake, made him jump.

Wrapping his arms tight around his knees, Blaine double checked to make sure he was a secure distance away from all the windows. Normally during a storm he sought refuge in Cooper’s room and when it was really bad, like this, they would build a blanket fort and huddle in the center with the two of them trying to out-sing the howling wind. But Cooper was one a week long fieldtrip to Washington D.C. with his AP Government class, along with both their parents, which left Blaine alone at the Fabray household.

Well he wasn’t exactly alone. That is to say Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were just down the hall and there were four other people in the room with him. Quinn and her three best friends Santana, Brittany, and Sebastian were all huddled together on Quinn’s bed. Blaine, unsure of where he fit in, remained curled in the beanbag he had been sitting in before the power went out.

“Quit your crying, Fabray,” Santana grumbled from her place of safety, wedged snuggly between Sebastian and Brittany. “Even Anderhobbit is braver than you.”

“Is not,” Quinn crossed her arms sulkily over her chest and tossed her hair back and forth, the beams from the electric camping lantern set up in the middle of the room reflecting off it.

Blaine loved Quinn’s hair. He thought it made her the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And he really loved that, when no one else was around, he was allowed to braid it. He had spent hours that week twisting the strands around each other and piling it up on the top of her head while she giggled and posed for pictures taken by the disposable camera the Andersons had left with them when they dropped him off for the week.

“And don’t call him that,” added Quinn petulantly. Blaine knew it had less to do with defending him and more to do with the fact that she was still jealous that Sebastian and Santana had watched Lord of the Rings the weekend before. Like the Anderson’s, the Fabray’s were very strict in monitoring what their children watched and the trilogies PG-13 rating kept it firmly on the banned list for the both of them.

“I’ll call him whatever I want Lucy C-” Santana’s sentence was cut off by another crash of thunder, this one even louder than the previous ones, that caused the three girls to yank the blankets up over their heads which did almost nothing to muffle their squeals.

Blaine nearly bit through his lip to keep himself from crying aloud and screwed his eyes tightly shut against the next electric white flash.

He couldn’t, however, keep himself from shrieking when a hand firmly gripped his chin and yanked his head upwards.

“Why aren’t you over with us?” Sebastian’s head was tilted to the left and his wide, green eyes peered inquiringly into Blaine’s. “You’re scared.”

“N-no I’m not,” Blaine stuttered out, straightening his shoulders as defiantly as he could as his whole body trembled in response to storm raging outside.

Blaine didn’t really know Sebastian. He had moved to Ohio a few months before and was a grade below the four of them. Sebastian only knew Quinn and Santana because his first day at school he managed to convince the teachers and the administration that Mrs. Fredrickson’s second grade class was where he was supposed to be, not Mr. Roberts first grade one.

By the time he was actually placed in his correct class, Brittany had convinced at least half the first graders and kindergarteners that he was an alien and had cast an alien spell on everyone to make them believe his lie. (Blaine knew he had just done a lot of yelling in a mixture of English and French because his mother was close friends with Doreen who worked in the main office and was out sick that week and who still doubled over laughing whenever she told the story.) Subsequently, they were all terrified of him, which Santana found admirable. It had taken her almost two months to convince Britt that he wasn’t actually an alien and since then the foursome had been nearly inseparable.

Sometimes, though, Blaine thought he caught Sebastian watching him on the playground and Blaine would duck his head, feeling his cheeks heat up at the unexpected attention. But whenever he looked back the other boy was always doing something else with so much concentration that Blaine must have been crazy for ever thinking he was looking his way.

“Okay.” Sebastian rolled his eyes before slowly unfolding his coltish limbs and straightening up. Without warning Sebastian’s hand clamped around Blaine’s wrist and he was pulling the other boy back towards the bed with him.

“Sebastian,” snapped Santana. “What are you doing? No one wants to share a bed with broccoli head.”

Nervously Blaine tried to flatten his hair, tugging at the ends in the hopes that it would magically make them straight. It had been bad enough when Santana had been making fun of him for all the gel he used but now she knew his real secret; that underneath was a wiry mess of springy curls.

“Quinn doesn’t mind. And it’s her house.” Whether this was true or not, Sebastian didn’t bother to establish. He and Quinn tended to agree on most things.

“I like broccolis,” Brittany whispered from where she was still hiding under the comforter. “They’re less sad than peas.”

“Come one, Blaine.” Using the sharpness of his knees and elbows, Sebastian forced the three girls to move over before he all but manhandled Blaine into the empty space next to him. “Everyone comfortable?” He asked magnanimously; tone mocking that of his mother when she was playing the good hostess.

Blaine and the girls grumbled their begrudging assent which quickly turned into a outburst of comradely giggles.

“You’re a funny giraffe.” Brittany rolled over Santana to poke at Sebastian’s stomach. Playfully, he batted her away, hitting Santana in the process and causing the outbreak of a tickle war.

“Stop! Stop!” yelped Blaine through laughter as Quinn’s fingers found the bottom of his feet.

“Hold him still,” she shrieked. Immediately Brittany and Santana were piling on top of him while Sebastian slid his legs underneath Blaine’s headed and pinned his arms down.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender!” His breath hitched in his throat. Sebastian beamed down at him, eyes dancing and nose gleefully scrunched up. 

“Everything okay in here?”Mrs. Fabray stuck her head in the room.

“Yes, Mrs. Fabray,” they chorused; Santana doing her best to look innocent from where she was sitting on Blaine’s chest.

“That’s some storm out there, isn’t it?” She asked, walking across the room and double checking to make sure the windows were closed and locked before pulling the shades down and the curtains closed. “We’re right down the hall if you need anything.”

“We’re fine, mom.” Quinn shot an exaggerated annoyed look at Sebastian. He and Santana were always making fun of her for how much parenting her parents did.

“Okay, okay,” Mrs. Fabray held her hands up in surrender. “You kids better be getting to sleep. It’s getting late and Mrs. Pierce will be here at 10 for Brittany and Santana.”

“Oh-kay, mom.”

“Boys on the floor,” she reminded them with a gesture to the blankets piled up on the floor. “Or in the guest room.” Blushing, Blaine scrambled to the floor, mumbling his apologies.

Sebastian followed at a more sedate pace. “Goodnight, Mrs. Fabray,” he said sweetly, blinking up at her from beneath the blond fringe of his bangs.

“Goodnight.” She waited until they were all settled in their spots before flipping off the light switch.

Between the storm still raging outside, the weird shadows the lantern kept casting on the walls, and Brittany’s occasional mumbled meows sleep did not come easily for Blaine. After almost an hour of restless twitching Sebastian let out a muttered ‘Christ’ and shuffled his body across the sea of blankets.

"Go to sleep," he commanded as he wrapped his limbs securely around Blaine’s tensed body and began to hum under his breath into Blaine’s ear. 


End file.
